


Strike First Strike Hard No Mercy

by MTL17



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Tory vs Sam ends differently. This story takes place at the end of Season 2 of Cobra Kai, but deviates from canon after that.
Relationships: Samantha LaRusso/Tory Nichols
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Strike First Strike Hard No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Cobra Kai. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sam LaRusso had drank before, but not as much as she had last night, and for that she blamed Tory Nichols. She'd got bad vibes from the other girl ever since they first met, and things had quickly escalated from there, until Sam found herself in a drinking competition with the bitch. Sam had won, but only barely, and she definitely didn't feel like a winner now. Especially given what happened after that. Oh God, it just kept repeating over and over again in her head, and she wasn't sure what to do. She loved Robbie, and didn't want to hurt him. But... she loved Miguel too. And both of them were acting like jerks, and lying to her. God, maybe she should pick Miguel, and then Tory would just kill her. Problem solved.

Just then, she heard a knock on her door, and then when it started to open, she protested, "I told you, I don't want to talk..."

There was then a long silence, followed by the dirty blonde simply mumbling, "Hey."

Speak of the devil, Sam thought with a grumble, as she sat up and readied herself for a fight, because standing right there in her doorway, was Tory Nichols, "What the hell are you doing here?"

It was hard not to do the same, but Tory de-escalated the situation by simply replying, "Relax, I didn't come here to fight."

"You didn't?" Sam frowned, not believing the other girl for a second again.

Tory shook her head and explained, "No... I, I just... I just came to say thanks for not kissing back when Miguel, you know..."

"Oh... that..." Sam mumbled, once again flashing back to last night.

The thing is, Sam HAD kissed Miguel last night. Or more accurately, he had kissed her. She hadn't wanted to kiss back, but she just couldn't help it. Again, she still loved him. But it just made things worse. Things were so much more messy now. First he had tried to kiss her again, only for her to do what she should've done in the first place, and push him back. Then he just ran off, and she hadn't talked to him since. Or Robbie. And now Tory Nichols was shutting her bedroom door, and cautiously sitting down on the edge of her bed. Which begged the question, what game was she playing? Had she really not seen the first kiss? Or was she trying to mess with her? Well, Cobra Kai was all about Strike First, Strike Hard, No Mercy, but Sam had been taught differently. She would wait for her opponent to make a move, and then counter.

Ironically, Tory's first move was to pull out a couple of beers from the bag that she bought with her, and then offered one to Sam, who gave her a look, "Seriously?"

"I don't know about you, but I could do with something to take the edge off." Tory shrugged.

"After last night?" Sam questioned in disbelief.

"I knew you were a lightweight." Tory scoffed.

'A lightweight who kicked your ass', Sam wanted to counter, but that would've escalated the situation, and if she could avoid a fight in her room, that would be a very good thing. So after studying each other for a few long seconds, the brunette took the beer, opened it, and drank from it, keeping her eye on the blonde the entire time. Tory did the same, creating a very awkward silence between them. And of course, because Tory just kept drinking, Sam did too, until it was all gone, and the bitch handed her another with an infuriating smirk, which really had her second guessing her policy again striking first. Then even more so when the bitch gave her a smartass comment.

"You know, I have something stronger, if you want." Tory smirked.

"I bet you do." Sam quipped, this time being unable to stop herself, but then quickly adding, "But I'll stick to beer... thanks."

"You're welcome, Princess." Tory grumbled, then after a long pause questioned, "So, did your parents really let you off from going to school just because you had a hangover?"

"No, I..." Sam hesitated.

"What?" Tory gently pushed, with a raised eyebrow.

"I told them the truth." Sam said softly, briefly flashing back to kissing Miguel, and then telling her mother about it. Then when Tory gave a look, Sam continued, "That I was going through a lot right now, and I've never not going to school before on a day I wasn't sick, and shouldn't every kid do that once? Didn't they? And isn't it better that I do that here?"

"And they bought that?" Tory questioned.

"Well, I had to promise not to miss another day at school, even if I was sick, but other than that." Sam shrugged.

"God, I hate you." Tory grumbled.

"I know." Sam glared.

"I just mean..."Tory started in an angry tone, before sighing, and lowering her volume as she felt the need to explain herself, "It's just that... it's like the universe has been shiting on me since day one, but you? You seem to create trouble everywhere you go, and it never ends up biting you, and you get away with fucking everything up."

"I don't." Sam insisted.

"Maybe." Tory grumbled, before questioning, "But can you at least see how it can look that way on the outside?"

"I... I don't know." Sam said, as she hated to agree with Tory, about anything, but there was some truth to what she had just said.

"Miguel seem to think so." Tory admitted.

"He did?" Sam questioned.

Tory shrugged, really, really hating to admit this next part, "He said a lot of things. Mostly about you. Which was like the biggest red flag ever, but... I don't know. There's just something about him, you know?"

"I know." Sam said softly.

"Well, fuck him." Tory quickly added dismissively, "I convinced myself that eventually he'd get over you, but he just ended up screwing me over, just like everyone else. I guess that's my problem. I expect too much of people, and they let me down. So, next person I date, things are going to be different. I'm going to put them in their place right from the start. Make them my bitch, so they can't break me."

"Okay, that's bleak." Sam grumbled, "And way over sharing."

"It's not. It's progress." Tory insisted, an evil smirk crossing her face, "And it's the perfect revenge. "

"What is?" Sam asked cautiously, afraid where this was going.

Instead of answering right away, Tory downed the rest of her drink in one, and then moved from the edge of the bed too sitting in the centre of it so she could look directly into Sam's eyes as she explained coolly, "I've been thinking non-stop about how to get my revenge since last night, and honestly, before then, as I thought there was a possibility I might need to do something. The most obvious thing? Kick the shit out of him, you, and anyone else who wronged me. And honestly, I was this close to doing it, because even if you hadn't kissed back, you were totally leading him on the whole time we were together, even though you had your own delicious piece of arm candy."

"I wasn't." Sam protested, although at this point, she wasn't even sure she believed it.

"Whatever." Tory dismissed that incredibly not compelling argument, "The point is that kicking your ass would've been so very satisfying, especially if I did it in front of him. Way more so than if I kicked his."

There was a long pause, in which Sam again prepared herself for an attack which never came, eventually leading to her hesitantly asking, "But?

"But..." Tory grinned seductively, "Then I thought of something which would hurt him even more."

Which caused Sam to freeze, her eyes going comically wide and her cheeks becoming bright red at the insinuation. There was no way that Tory meant that the way it sounded, right? This was just one big ploy to lure her into a false sense of security, and then attack? Because if that was true, it was working like a charm, as anything could have happened in that moment, and Sam would've been too shocked to react to it. However, nothing actually happened, apart from the blonde's eyes traveling downwards to admire the brunette's pajama clad body. God, guys had undressed her with their eyes before, but it had never been this blatant. And it was from freaking Tory Nichols! And most disturbingly of all, some part of Sam found that appealing.

"Wha, what do you mean?" Sam asked, breaking the deafening silence which had fallen between them, which felt like it lasted an eternity, when in reality it was only a couple of seconds.

"Well, I considered screwing Robbie first." Tory admitted almost casually, "That would've hurt all three of you. But he's so fucking devote to you, that I figured I'd have easier time seducing you. Which was meant to be a joke, and it was at first. Something to make myself laugh. But the more I thought about it, the more perfect it was. And not just for me."

Another long pause, then all Sam could manage was, "What?"

"They lied to you, manipulated you, and were just jerks." Tory explained, "Maybe, they had their reasons, or they didn't mean to, whatever. But they did it. And anyone with any self-respect should move on. But we're both hung up on a stupid teenage boy? That's cliché, and embarrassing, and why should the end result of this be us fighting over him? Huh? He's the one who fucked up. So he should be the one to get nothing. Robbie too. Fuck both of them. Figuratively. But I literally fuck you, have some truly epic hate sex, and in a years time when schools is over and we go our separate ways. And hey, you get to do the whole experimentation thing a year early. The way I see it, it's win-win. For us, not the boys. Obviously."

Yet another long pause, then Sam questioned in disbelief, "You want to have sex?"

"Duh." Tory scoffed, before further explaining, "But not just that. I want to throw it in Miguel's face. And that's effective as a one off, sure, but it would be a hell of a lot more satisfying if I literally stole his girlfriend. Or I guess, you did. Whatever, the point is, we date, have all of the sex, never have to worry about the whole love thing, and spend a whole year making Miguel's life a misery."

Another long pause, this one the longest yet, and then Sam said in disbelief, "You're crazy."

"Probably." Tory shrugged, before grinning, "But that doesn't mean I'm not right on the money."

"What, what makes you think I would do that to Miguel?" Sam questioned.

"To punish him, duh." Tory huffed, before quickly adding, "And because you want to be with him, but you don't want to hurt Robbie. And you want to be with Robbie, but you don't want to hurt Miguel. But you are. You have to make a choice which hurts at least one of them, and that just proves you don't want either of them enough not to think about the other. So your best option at this point is to kick both of them to the curve, and use me to get out any frustrations that causes. Mmmmmmmmm, and it's true what they say, the best way to get over someone, is to get with someone else. But in that case, you need to choose a nuclear option. Otherwise, we'll just keep fighting each other until someone gets seriously hurt. And maybe literally, since you can't seem to make a choice."

Again, amazingly, Tory had a point, but that didn't stop Sam from protesting, "But why you? We hate each other."

"I just told you, you need the nuclear option." Tory sighed in frustration, and then quickly added, "And, because hate sex is the best. And I'm tired of this love triangle bull-shit messing with my head. Aren't you? So, better to take your frustrations out on someone you don't give a shit about. Also, did I mention hate sex is the best?"

Yet another long pause, then Sam lowered her head, and blushed, "I've never... you know?"

"Gone all the way? Yeah, I figured." Tory said knowingly, before arguing, "But we can do everything but. Besides, I don't have a real cock, you know?"

"I guess." Sam blushed.

"I do have one that straps on. Would you like to see?" Tory offered, gleefully, quickly jumping onto the bed, pulling the harness out of her bag, and then pressing it against her crotch, "See? It's not real, so... loop hole? No? Mmmmmmmm, then, it can always go into a different hole?"

"What do you mean?" Sam frowned, "Like, my mouth?"

"Seriously?" Tory raised an eyebrow, before chuckling wickedly, "God, you're sooooooooo innocent."

"I'm not." Sam protested.

"Oh, you are." Tory grinned wickedly, putting down the strap-on for a moment, and then leaning in, "Let's see what we can do about that, shall we?"

Which caused Sam to freeze in place, which was embarrassing. Especially because when their lips were about an inch parts Tory stopped for a few long seconds, giving her the chance to object. Then when she didn't, the bitch smiled smugly, and kissed her! Oh God, another girl was kissing her. She was kissing another girl. Well, initially their lips were just pressed against each other, which didn't really count, but for better or for worse Sam relaxed into it, and actually started to kiss back, which definitely counted. Oh God, she was really doing it now. She was kissing another girl. Kissing Tory fucking Nichols! And she liked it! She liked it so much that she became lost in it for what felt like an eternity, before the bitch took those lips away from her.

Poor Sam was actually pretty close to complaining about that, which put a evil smirk back on Tory's face as she stood back up, to the side of the bed. For a brief moment, the brunette worried that the blonde was finally going to attack, and even lifted her hands up in a defensive position when the other teen finally made a move. She then slowly put her hands down again as that moved turned out to be Tory peeling off her top to reveal those bra clad big tits of hers. Only the bra quickly followed, giving her an obstructed view of those big boobs. Something she became lost in staring at for a few long seconds, causing the bitch to chuckle, allowing poor Sam to admire that view for a few long seconds, before slowly peeling off her skin-tight jeans, and underwear. If she was even wearing any, as the brunette was too taken by the blonde's backside.

Then when she was caught, Sam lowered her head and blushed, causing Tory to chuckle again, "It's okay Princess, I want you to look. In fact, I want you to do more than just look. A lot more. But, all in good time. First, we need to get you out of those ugly pajamas. Come on, it's only fair. I showed you mine, so you should show me yours."

Again Sam got the chance to put a stop to this, but again, she failed to do so. Hell, she wordlessly lifted her arms when Tory grabbed onto her pyjama top, and pulled it upwards. And she was just as accommodating when it came to her pyjama bottoms, lifting her butt upwards so she was being completely exposed to her enemy. Then the dark blonde moved in for another kiss, and this time, the brunette didn't hesitate. No, she kissed the other girl back straightaway, even welcoming the tongue of her enemy into her mouth. The difference of course, being that they were both completely naked now, their bodies inches apart. Something that Tory took advantage of, first by breaking the kiss and admiring the view, and then going in for a third kiss, this time pressing herself more firmly against Sam.

So firmly in fact, that Tory ended up pushing Sam slowly and gently down onto her back on the bed, pressing herself into her so that their tits were touching, and thighs were against pussies. Which of course, had the evil bitch grinning into the kiss, because she felt wetness against her thigh. Although Sam didn't know what she was smiling about, as she was far from the only one. Of course, it was hardly surprising that this slut was wet. Hell, she was probably the kind of ho who was horny all the time. Case in point, she was trying to seduce Sam. Although that didn't excuse the fact that it was working. And thus of course, the 'bad girl' was just being a bad influence on her. Again.

Tory was surprised as well, honestly. She expected a lot more pushback before getting here. If they even did get here. Hell, the obvious outcome was that Sam would not only reject her offer, but tell everyone she knew that Tory Nichols was a predatory dyke. Which, thanks to social media, could be a real black mark on her record. Yeah, most people would think she was crazy for doing this, but that's only because they bought into Sam LaRusso's bull-shit. This girl wasn't sweet, or nice, and she certainly wasn't the classic 'good girl'. No, she was a little shit, who hid her true self under layer after layer of fakeness. It's what the blonde most hated about the brunette, and liked about her. After all, she had to respect the hustle.

Because Tory was no stranger to saying what people wanted to hear to get what she wanted. Admittedly she didn't pretend to be some kind of Saint while doing it, but maybe that's where she had been going wrong all these years. Maybe if she had a reputation of being a sweet and wholesome girl, she would get away with more shit too. Like stealing someone's boyfriend without even trying. Which was on her mind throughout the passionate kissing, and grinding, which followed. Oh yes, even as the two horny girls began using each other for friction Tory never lost sight of why she was really here, revenge. Revenge, which would be so very sweet. And of course, when the time came, she would have no mercy for this spoilt little brat.

Strike hard would have to wait, as she needed to ease Sam into what she wanted them to do, but Tory definitely got to strike first, so to speak. Oh yes, Tory was in control of her opponent every step of the way. Because this was what this truly was, just another competition between them. But instead of a traditional karate match, or even some sort of street fight, this was a different battle of wills. And of course, it only got more intense when they added their hands into the mix, first Tory, and then Sam grabbing onto each other's tits and squeezing them in between the kissing. The difference was, one girl knew what she was doing, while the other one didn't.

Admittedly there was something to be said for the awkward fumbling Sam was doing. God, it really was so endearing. It was like she actually thought she had a chance of topping Tory. Oh God, it was adorable, really. But also, just a reminder that Tory needed to put this little bitch in her place. Ironically, for now, that meant breaking the kiss, shooting her head downwards, and latching her mouth around one of her enemy's nipples. Which obviously gave the little shit a confidence boost, but it would be worth it for long term gain. And there was something to be said for sucking on these cute little nipples. Best of all though, was when she got to slide her hand downwards, and feel just how much her plan was working.

Sam whimpered softly when that hand started traveling south, but she didn't do anything to stop it. Because at this point, she didn't want too. No, she couldn't even imagine it a few minutes ago, but she wanted to be fucked by Tory Nichols. Hell, at this point it was more of a need, because as good as everything had felt up until now, that was just an appetizer. Arguably, so was what the bitch was about to do, but it would be one step closer to an orgasm, which Sam very much welcomed at this point. But of course, Tory just had to take her time, which was definitely more about teasing her opponent and making sure she was okay with this, and they both knew it. 

Despite all the progress she had made, Sam let out a sharp cry when that hand made contact with her cunt, "Ah fuck!"

"Wow, that just made the Princess swear?" Tory taunted gleefully, "Mmmmmmm, that's got to be worth two points, right there."

"Shut up and do it!" Sam snapped.

"What's that, Princess?" Tory pushed, starting to rub that pussy with her fingertips.

"You know what..." Sam groaned in frustration.

"I wanna hear you say it." Tory further pushed, concentrating on Sam's clit for a few moments, before allowing her to reply,

"Fuck me." Sam moaned, when she finally had the chance.

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Tory grinned wickedly.

Despite saying that, it wasn't like Tory gave Sam what she wanted immediately. No, the bitch pressed a fingertip against her, and then left it there for a few long seconds, and when she finally pushed forwards, it was agonizingly slowly. But Sam couldn't complain. First she was too overwhelmed with frustration to do so, then she was too overwhelmed with pleasure. So much so that she grabbed a pillow, and shoved it over her face, to try and muffle the sounds she was making. God, it just felt so good. Like, when she did it to herself, but way better. And better than Miguel. Oh God, this was as far as she had gone with him, and now she was experiencing it with his current girlfriend. Oh God, this was such a bitchy thing to do, giving more weight to the things that Tory had said, but she just couldn't help it.

Things got even better when the blonde buried that finger inside the brunette's pussy, and then after savouring the moment for a few long seconds, began pumping it in and out of her, officially starting the fingering. Oh God, Sam loved it so much, and Tory was so good at it there was no way she hadn't done this before. Yeah, this bitch probably lezzed out all the time. Probably in Juvie, where she belonged. Although that led to images of Tory Nichols and another girl hooking up while wearing prison uniforms, which Sam had to admit, was really doing it for her. So much so that she was actually getting pretty close to an orgasm, when the bitch abruptly pulled her mouth away from her tits, and her fingers out of her pussy.

"Hey, what gives?" Sam whined,

"Maybe I just wanted to fool around, and leave you here with blue balls. Did you think about that, huh?" Tory teased, before pushing the pussy flavoured fingers into her mouth one by one, and moaning at the taste.

Which in turn made Sam whimper with need, but also during her next question, "But you're not, right?"

"Of course not." Tory reassured, before quipping, "You don't have any balls."

"Tory." Sam growled with frustration

"Relax, and do as I say, and everyone wins." Tory promised cryptically, before quickly adding, "Now turn over, I wanna fuck you from behind."

If Sam was thinking clearly, she would've probably question this, but she just couldn't. She needed those fingers back inside of her. Which she didn't get immediately, but what she did get was also very effective. She would've thought it would be, but to be fair, when she felt another girl's tongue in between her legs for the first time, she thought it was to slid over her pussy. But in this case, meant sliding right through Sam's ass crack. Which initially she thought was just another tease, but as the blonde didn't seem to be in a hurry to move on, again the brunette couldn't complain. It was weird, but if Tory Nichols wanted to debase herself like this, so be it. Oh God, she knew this girl was a slut.

Tory had an ulterior motive for this, but yeah, she liked tossing salad. Sue her. She liked getting down and dirty, and this was just so wonderfully nasty, regardless of context. But it was the context which made this mind-blowingly awesome. If she could pull it off. Which was no guarantee, but Tory had done this enough to be confident in her skills and turning Sam LaRusso's virgin back door into a slutty little fuck hole. And the first step to that was settling into giving that cute little butt hole a nice, long, drawn-out rimming, which was exactly what she did, give or take some teasing by licking up and down Sam's ass crack at first. Then she began swirling her tongue around that forbidden hole, and even trying to get her tongue into that hole. She didn't get very far, but that was mostly a good thing. For her, at least.

It was proof positive, like she needed it, that Sam LaRusso was an anal virgin. And if only Tory could be the one to take that butt cherry, it would be the sweetest revenge ever. Also, just fucking hot. The only downside? Sam LaRusso had liked the tastiest ass hole ever. Which didn't seem like a problem, as it certainly beat the alternative, but it was just another sign of this girl getting a perk without even realizing it. Fuck, it was probably the most expensive body wash for Daddy's little girl. Or fuck, maybe Sam LaRusso's shit hole just naturally smelt like roses all the time. And she fucking shit rainbows! Because at this point, Tory would believe it.

Angered by the thought, Tory pulled back, spat onto that back door, and then shoved her finger inside Sam's ass hole non too gently, making the little brat cry out in pain. God, that was satisfying. Although not as much as the fact that Sam didn't offer up any further complaint. No, the little slut just kept taking what she was given, even as she had to have an idea of what was going to happen next. And oh, she really was virgin tight. Fuck, this was going to be so much fun, Tory so excited she barely forced herself to add another finger, before pulling back and sucking those fingers clean. Something she lingered on for a few long seconds, because again, that butt was really tasty, before revealing her intentions.

"Spread your cheeks." Tory ordered, reaching for the strap-on.

"Why?" Sam asked nervously, although all she had to do was look behind her to see Tory putting on her cock to get a good idea of it.

"Why do you think?" Tory teased with a wicked grin, then when Sam looked at her in disbelief, she protested, "What? I did say we can do everything BUTT."

There was a long pause, and then Sam squeaked, "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Tory said flatly, before encouraging, "Now, come on, be a good girl, and spread your cheeks."

For what felt like an eternity, the two girls studied each other, Tory more than half expecting allegedly 'good girl' Sam LaRusso to freak out, swear up a storm at her for having the audacity to think she would allow anyone to do such a thing to her. But that didn't happen. No, eventually Sam just looked away, while staying flat on her stomach. Which Tory had to take as consent. Well, technically she should get it verbally, but she just couldn't resist kneeling down behind her prey, and admiring her prize. Admiring Sam LaRusso's tight little virgin ass, which she was about to make hers. All hers. Something that she had to savour for a few long seconds, before finally taking it.

"You don't want to spread em'?" Tory grumbled, "Fine, I'll do it."

Sam blushed, but still she did nothing. She was frozen in horror, and if she didn't do something about it soon, the consequences would be unfathomable. Which was why she opened her mouth, but she couldn't quite seem to actually say anything. In fact, the only sound that came out was a pitiful cry when one of her cheeks was suddenly pulled to the side, and the tip of the strap-on was pressed against her back door. Then she was burying her face into the bed sheets, trying to muffle anymore sounds that came out, as Tory slowly pushed forwards, causing Sam's most private hole to start stretching for the first time by an invading object, something so gross and disgusting she thought she would die from embarrassment.

Unfortunately for her she got to wallow in that feeling, as Tory did this as slowly as possible, no doubt maximizing her twisted enjoyment, as well as Sam's humiliation. Although admittedly, this made the procedure less painful, but knowing Tory Nichols, that was simply a side effect. The goal was no doubt to make this as humiliating and gross for Sam as possible, and the bitch definitely succeeded. Hell, it got so bad, the brunette would have begged for mercy, if she thought the blonde would give it to her. But no, the sadistic bitch had to be enjoying every second of this, especially when Sam's virgin ass hole stretched wide enough to allow the head of Tory's cock to slide through it, and into that cherry back door.

"Ah fuck." Tory and Sam said about the same time, with Tory then following up with, "I did it! I got your anal cherry! Mmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, ooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk LaRusso, your ass is mine! All mine! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, your precious little anal virginity is mine, and now? You're my little anal bitch! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, you're my bitch, bitch! Mine!"

Those words were repeated in some form or another over and over again, both out loud by Tory, and inside of Sam's head. Thankfully Tory was saying these words softly, probably as she didn't want to be interrupted from inflicting this disgusting act upon her rival, but there's no telling how long it would last, and again Sam really needed to put a stop to this. And yet, the poor brunette continued to do nothing, as she was abused by the dirty blonde. For a while just verbally, but inevitably physically. Oh God, inevitably, the physical abuse came again, this time in the form of more of that dildo being pushed into a hole which was not designed to receive anything, let alone a big cock.

Considering what was happening to her, fighting back should have been the easiest thing the world for Sam LaRusso. After all, she had been trained from a young age to stand up to bullies, and not allow herself to be pushed around, and she knew like a dozen techniques to knock Tory off of her. Something which would probably be easy, given that the bitch was so captivated by what she was doing to another girl's butt hole, just proving what a twisted ho she was. But for some reason, Sam never did stop it. Maybe because she thought she deserved this kind of pain and discomfort for kissing Miguel, and just everything that led up to this moment. And just maybe, just maybe, part of her enjoyed it, proving that she was every bit as twisted as her rival.

Tory had been with a few girls before, but she never fucked one in the ass before. Something she now very much regretted, given how much fun she was having right now. Or was that just because this was Sam LaRusso? Probably, but she had never found anything more satisfying than pushing a nice big dick deep into the bowels of this girl. Fuck, she found something so fascinating by watching inch after inch of her big dick disappearing into that tight little shit hole, which she made sure was on perfect display for her by spreading those cheeks. Hell, once the dildo was far enough up that butt Tory removed her hand from it, so she was using both her hands to spread those cheeks, making what she thought was a perfect view even more perfect.

It was something Tory could have happily watched forever without getting bored, and it kind of felt like that was exactly what happened, as it seemed to last an eternity. In reality it was probably only about a minute or two before her thighs came to rest against those cute little butt cheeks, announcing every inch of that big dick was buried deep within Sam LaRusso's ass. Prissy little 'good girl' Sam LaRusso was laying across the edge of her perfect little bed, in her perfect little room, of her perfect little life, and she was taking Tory Nichols's big hard strap-on dick right up that perfect little ass of hers. Oh God, this was so amazing Tory could barely think at first, let alone speak. Although, she soon found her voice.

"Oh fuck! I did it! Mmmmmmmmm,every single fucking inch of that big dick up your tight little Princess ass!" Tory exclaimed with excitement, allowing those words to sink in, before gleefully continuing, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, that's every single fucking inch of MY big dick up YOUR tight little virgin ass hole, Princess. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, oooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, your ass is really mine now! Oh yeah, perfect little 'good girl' Sam LaRusso's perfect little Princess shit hole, is now my fucking fuck hole. Yessssssssssss, ah fuck, you're my anal bitch, bitch! Mine! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, ah God!"

Unsurprisingly there was no reply from the bitch, but that was okay, because Tory knew of one way she could get a response from her. Which was the only response she really wanted right now, namely whimpers and cries of shame and disgust as in other girl officially started sodomizing her for the first time. Oh yes, Tory began thrusting her hips back and forth, causing the big dildo to start sliding in and out of Sam LaRusso's perfect little ass hole, making it official. Tory Nichols was butt fucking Sam LaRusso. She was fucking the other girl in the ass, and undisputedly in that moment, making the bitch her bitch. And God, it gave her such a wonderful sense of power in the process.

Again Tory wished she had done this sooner, both to Sam LaRusso, and to other girls in general. But that was okay, because she promised herself she was going to make up for lost time. Oh yes, now she would be sodomizing girls on a daily basis. As many of them as she could get her hands on. Maybe guys too? That would be satisfying. Then again, maybe she would just stick to Sam LaRusso's perfect little ass. Oh fuck yes, with an ass like this available to her, why would she want to waste her time on anyone else's booty? Tory couldn't think of a reason in that moment, as she once again got lost in staring at the other girl's butt hole stretching for her strap-on cock.

Sam couldn't believe that she was taking the full length of that big dick inside her ass. When they had started she thought that maybe there would only be a few inches that would be able to go into her tight little butt hole, and that had been humiliating enough, but this was beyond whatever she could imagined. Way worse than any injury she had picked up from learning Karate growing up. Or anything else she'd experienced for that matter. Especially with the initial anal penetration, but this was it's own unique hell. One she thought would never end. And then in a way, it did, as she found herself longing for the initial discomfort, and even the agony of losing her butt cherry.

Why? Because somehow the pain faded away, and was replaced by pleasure. If it was just the first thing, it would make the process so much more bearable, but the fact that she was actually enjoying this? Oh God, Sam was just like Tory, a total slut. Something that she desperately tried to hide it first, by biting down onto her pillow even more than during the initial butt stuffing. However, no matter how much she tried to fight it her sounds of discomfort and pain turned into pure pleasure, to the point where she was unable to stop a loud moan from escaping her lips and echoing throughout the room. Something which of course, Tory just had to capitalize on, albeit after laughing her head off.

"And there it is, mmmmmmmmm, perfect little 'good girl' Sam LaRusso moaning like the anal whore she is." Tory taunted gleefully, smacking that cute little booty to emphasize her words as she continued, "Oooooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, that's perfect little 'good girl' Sam LaRusso moaning like the little anal whore I made her. Oh yeah, you're my anal whore now, you little shit. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, you're my anal whore, my butt slut, mmmmmmmmm, my ass sex loving bitch! Oh yeah, I knew I'd get back at you, somehow, you boyfriend stealing bitch! Well now, guess what? I'm your boyfriend! Oh yeah, I said I was going to make the next person I date my bitch, and now you're it! Oh yeah, you're my little butt bitch! Mine! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddddd fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Again the poor brunette was left to wallow in her humiliation, as the dirty blonde continued having her way with her, both with the unbearable words she was using, and the continuous thrusting. God, for a while there, it was like Tory was keeping up a running commentary, and just wouldn't shut up. Sam would have literally begged her to stop, but she was afraid that may be taken the wrong way, or Tory would find another way to make it worse. And worst of all, she was worried that she would be tempted to beg for more. Beg for the other girl to make her cum with a dick in her ass. Which couldn't happen. Sam wouldn't let it, because there was no way she could recover from it. Ever.

Honestly, to her great shame, Sam got pretty close, but luckily for her, Tory clearly ran out of patience, and then just increase the pace of the sodomy, quickly bringing her to the edge of orgasm, and then just as quickly pushing her over the edge of it. Admittedly, that was the most humiliating and shameful climax of her life, but in that moment Sam couldn't care less. All that mattered was being able to cum nice and hard. Something she got to do more than once, which she thought was impossible. Which was more than enough to leave her a mindless little anal slut, even pushing her ass back against Tory's thrusts, regardless of how brutally hard they got.

Tory wished she had forced Sam LaRusso to beg for mercy, but she just hadn't been able to wait any longer. Arguably, she was giving her mercy by letting her cum quickly, and so frequently, but she liked to think she was still living up to the No Mercy part of the Cobra Kai mantra. Oh yes, she was pounding her enemy's tight little ass hole hard and deep, and certainly showing it No Mercy. And she was also striking it hard. In fact, Tory had never struck harder in her entire life. Admittedly it wasn't using her fists, but Sensei Kreese would probably approve. Hell, if Cobra Kai was about fighting dirty, and doing whatever it took to win, then this had to be the antithesis of everything she had been taught.

It was certainly extremely satisfying, more so than anything, she'd ever experienced before. Oh yes, she'd had more intense feelings of physical pleasure before, but nothing could ever compared to the mental high of fucking Sam LaRusso in her perfect little ass. Oh God, Tory wanted to do this forever. Or at least, for as long as she possibly could. Which wasn't easy, given how ridiculously close to cumming she was in that moment, without much attention to her own body, except the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hold back for long, meaning her only chance of succeeding was to make this count. Namely by grabbing a handful of hair, yanking it back, and starting to slap Sam's ass, while yelling abuse at her.

"TAKE IT! TAKE IT, YOU BOYFRIEND STEALING BITCH!" Tory screamed at the top of her lungs, "YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, THIS IS WHAT YOU GET! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A DICK STEALING HO. MMMMMMMMMMM, YOU GET TO BE MY DICK TAKING HO. YESSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCKING TAKE IT! TAKE IT RIGHT UP YOUR PERFECT LITTLE PRINCESS ASS! YESSSSSSSSSSSS, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, TAKE IT PRINCESS, TAKE IT UP YOUR TIGHT LITTLE ASS! OOOOOOOOOOOOH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, TAKE IT, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Of course those words, combined with the aforementioned bashing of her clit, the other girl hammering her butt back against her, and just the sheer mental joy of sodomizing perfect little 'good girl' Sam LaRusso easily gave Tory maybe the most powerful climax of her entire life. It was definitely the most satisfying, part of Tory happy to end it right there, safe in the knowledge that she had made her point. But no, she wanted to squeeze every ounce of satisfaction out of this as possible. So somehow, she found a way to push herself through that incredible orgasm, and onto another. And then another, and then another, and then another, until her whole world became nothing but pleasure.

For a few long moments, the two girls became nothing but animals, frantically thrusting against each other to maximize their own pleasure. Oh yes, sweet and prudish Sam LaRusso used her rival's cock to make herself cum hard, and more frequently, while Tory Nichols did the same with this bitch's butt hole. The main difference of course, being that Tory was getting the added bonus of misusing her enemy's most private hole. and turning it into her personal fuck hole. Just something to be used for her pleasure. Oh yes, that was delicious beyond words. Also, so overwhelming that she ended up using every ounce of her strength to sodomize the other girl, until she collapsed down on top of her in a sweaty heap. They then lay there for several minutes, before Tory began taunting again.

"Oooooooooooooh wow, that was soooooooooo great, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk." Tory moaned into Sam's ear, partly taunting, but also it was true, which made it all the more delicious, "Ah fuck! I'll give you this, LaRusso, mmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk, you might be a total bitch, but you make a great anal bitch."

"Fuck..." Sam groaned, blushing into the bed sheets her face was still buried in.

"What was that?" Tory pushed.

"I said, fuck you, bitch." Sam spat, finally pulling her head out of the bed sheets, and glaring at her rival.

"Oooooooooooh, a little bit of fight left in you, huh? I like that." Tory chuckled wickedly, before pointing out, "But we're not quite done here..."

"What do you..." Sam began, only for her eyes to go wide, "Ah fuck!"

"Spread your cheeks, bitch. Mmmmmmmm, give me the best view of my handiwork" Tory ordered.

"Fuck you." Sam whimpered.

"Fine, I'll do it." Tory huffed, although it was hard to be mad about that, considering what exactly she was doing.

Namely, spreading those butt cheeks as wide as she could, while slowly pulling her strap-on out of Sam's spoilt little bubble butt. Which Tory had been doing during the initial butt stuffing and ass fucking, which was a touch more enjoyable than this, although not by much, as she got to see her handiwork in action. Something which was wonderful enough when it was just her cock slowly sliding out of that well battered back door, but it got even better when it finally came out with a pop, revealing a gaping crater in it's wake. Oh yes, Tory Nichols had left Sam LaRusso's shit hole gaping wide open, giving her the pleasure of staring deep into those bowels for a few long minutes.

It was supposed to only be a few long seconds, but Tory just got so lost in staring into that seemingly bottomless pit. Oh yes, she got lost in staring into Sam LaRusso's back passage, via the gaping crater which was now her back hole. Especially as the spoilt little Princess did nothing to stop her. No, she just lay there in total defeat, allowing herself to be humiliated. Hell, she didn't even react to Tory letting go of one of her cheeks to quickly and carefully grab her phone. Of course, when she finally did realize what was happening, poor little Sam tried to shoot her head back to hide her shame, but she was too late, much to the delight of the now giggling other girl.

"What the fuck did you just do?" Sam snapped angrily, frantically trying to hide herself now.

"What does it look like?" Tory questioned mockingly, before revealing with a grin, "I just took a souvenir. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, a souvenir to a perfect butt fucking. Fuck, I can't believe I just took Sam LaRusso's anal cherry. Oooooooooooh shit, I can't wait to tell everyone at Cobra Kai. They won't believe it."

"No, they won't." Sam glared, frantically trying to get dressed while glaring at her enemy, and cursing herself for her weakness, "No one will."

"They probably will when they see this." Tory pointed out, showing that she managed to get Sam's face in the photo. Then when Sam launched for it, she pulled it out of reach, and scolded, "Ah, ah, ah, if you want to keep this just between us, I suggest you be good, and suck my cock. Mmmmmmmm yessssssssss, suck the cock, which has just been up your butt."

Sam looked horrified for a few long seconds, and then she growled, "You first."

For a second Tory looked thoughtful, and then she shrugged, "Okay."

With that Tory unstrapped the dildo from around her waist, brought it up to her lips, and then paused for dramatic effect. Then she licked her lips, before parting them, so she could push the dildo inside her mouth and let out a moan. It was meant to be exaggerated, but it really, really wasn't. Because again, Sam LaRusso had an annoyingly tasty bottom. And apparently she really did shit rainbows, because the inside was just as tasty as the outside. Not that she would be shiting or sitting right for a while, Tory thought with a wicked smile on her face. All of which she did, while staring deep into Sam's eyes, feasting off of the other girl's reactions as she did the toy,

Honestly, the plan had been just to take a little taste, and insist Sam try it. Or shared it, maybe. But Tory was suddenly feeling greedy, and unwilling to share. Besides, given the look in Sam's eyes, she had maybe pushed the other girl too far, and if she really wanted to make this bitch her bitch, then she was going to need to back off a bit. Which was also impressive, as she thought for sure it would only take just one butt fucking to break her. Apparently she was stronger than she gave her credit for initially. Oh well, Tory had no problem topping Sam LaRusso as many times, and in many ways, as necessary to get what she wanted. Who knows, maybe she'd even let the other girl try and get some revenge on her, just to see what happens. That would be amusing.


End file.
